Grass Lover
by TheForestMaiden
Summary: A grass-type Pokemon trainer, Willow, spends some quality time with her beloved Sceptile.WARNING: Adult Content. PokemonxHuman pairing. Oneshot.


"Good job Chikorita!" Willow yelled after her Chikorita had successfully used Razor Leaf for the first time after hours of trying. Chikorita was panting and sweating slightly, but was obviously ecstatic about finally learning the difficult move.

"Chika!" The tiny grass-type chirped joyfully before running to Willow and jumping into her arms, who laughed and embraced her tightly.

The sun had risen a bit higher into the sky, indicating that about three hours had passed since dawn.

Willow's Sceptile was leaning against a large oak tree with his arms crossed, his eyes closed as if he was dozing, but instead he was listening intently to every sound, prepared for any danger.

"Wake up Sceptile, it's time to go home" Willow called in her soft, melodic voice, a voice that Sceptile could have listened to all day. He slowly trudged over to the pair, as if to make a point that he wouldn't be rushed.

Chikorita was babbling to him in her high-pitched voice, telling him all about her newest achievement. Sceptile, who wasn't really listening, just patted her on the head and with Willow, began the journey home.

They lived deep within the Petalburg Woods, in a small hut far away from all human civilization. The reason for this was that Willow disliked people and preferred to be around pokemon, especially the grass-type, which she trained exclusively. She also had a fondness for nature, and found being in old forests quite pleasant.

The hut they lived in wasn't large, but it was cozy, and had a grass roof with flowering vines growing up its walls

Upon entering the adobe, Willow, Sceptile, and Chikorita were greeted by many other grass-type pokemon, whom had all made themselves comfortable in the small living space.

"I think I'll go to the lake for a bath," Willow said to no one in particular. The training with Chikorita had worn her out, and she was covered in dirt and sweat, her long brown hair a tangled mess. Sceptile, who went with her everywhere (A trait that used to annoy her, but that she had come to love), got up from where he was resting on a bed of leaves and went with her out the door.

They followed the river behind the hut until they ended up at a large, sparkling lake, one that Willow had found two years ago when she was sixteen.

Sceptile had already made himself comfortable and was curled up under a familiar tree, the grass still flattened from when he had last lain there.

Willow began to shimmy out of her short skirt, followed by her tank top. When she was fully naked, she closed her large grass green eyes and sighed in relief, rejoicing at the feeling of the warm spring breeze on her bare skin.

Sceptile had watched her undress as he always did, his golden eyes darkening with desire at the sight of her full, large breasts and her hairless sex. She stepped gracefully into the lake and waded further until the water was up to her nipples, which were hardening from the cold water.

Willow couldn't help but moan quietly at the feeling of the cool water caressing her skin. It had been at least a week since she and Sceptile had made love, and her body was tightening with need. The fact that it was spring time didn't help either. The sounds of pokemon mating echoed through the forest almost constantly.

Once she felt she was clean enough, she couldn't take it anymore and swam a bit quickly back to the shore.

Sceptile looked up at her questioningly when he heard her splashing in her hurry, and saw that she was now standing at the bank of the river, staring at him with an unmistakable look of lust.

Sceptile couldn't help but stare at his lovely earth goddess, beads of water dripping down her tanned skin. He felt his cock harden at the sight of her cunt, whether it was moist either from the water or her desire, he couldn't tell, and frankly, he did not care.

He stood up quickly as she approached, his thick, green dick standing erect with arousal. Willow sat down on her shins and wrapped a delicate, small hand around the base of Sceptile's manhood and slowly rubbed her way up to the tip and back down again. She stuck out her tongue and gently licked the pre-cum off the tip, before wrapping her lips around the head.

"Sce…Sceptile!" He groaned, the sensation of her wet, warm tongue circling his dick making him hungry for more.

He grabbed fistfuls of her beautiful chocolate hair and shoved her head down onto his cock, hitting the back of her throat with his tip.

Willow's emerald eyes widened in surprise at his eagerness, but quickly relaxed, taking his long penis all the way into her throat.

She loved how grass-pokemon semen tasted. It was like a mixture of honey and melons, the taste driving her even crazier with lust. She allowed Sceptile to continue thrusting into her mouth, fucking her face with great intensity.

Once she could tell he was nearing his climax, she pushed his manhood out of her mouth, which made him whimper with disappointment. "I can't have you finishing already," she said seductively, and walked over to a large maple tree.

Willow put her hands on the base of its trunk and bowed her back, which lifted her ass and wet pussy into the air. She glanced over her shoulder at Sceptile, who took it as an invitation to grab onto her hips. He slowly penetrated her sex with his long dick, stretching her walls as they both moaned loudly at the exquisite feeling.

Sceptile loved how tight she was, her cunt constantly constricting his manhood, enhancing the pleasure. At that moment, he lost all control and began thrusting into her tight cavern savagely. Willow screamed in bliss, enjoying how ferociously the large lizard pokemon pounded her.

Sceptile put both hands on her large breasts, rubbing her sensitive nipples with his claws. He used his long, snake-like tongue to trail down her body and lick her clit, reveling in the taste of her juices. He circled the nub with tongue fiercely and

This last action pushed Willow into her climax. "Sceptile…I'm…I'm" She didn't get to finish her sentence before her orgasm ripped through her, causing her to see stars as she moaned his name so loud that it echoed through the trees. Sceptile, not far behind, thrusted deeply into her one last time before he reached his climax as well, his semen coating her insides and gushing out of her.

He pulled out of her, which caused even more cum to leak out, and they both sat on the ground, exhausted. Sceptile pulled Willow into his lap and hugged her tightly.

"I love you, Sceptile", she said smiling and kissed him on his scaly forehead.


End file.
